Johnny Cage
Bio There is no greater martial arts movie star than Johnny Cage. Films such as "Dragon Fist", "Time Smashers" and "Citizen Cage" have made him one of the most highly paid actors in Hollywood. But there is more to Johnny than even he knows. He is a descendant of an ancient Mediterranean cult who bred warriors for the gods -- warriors who possessed power beyond that of mortals. This legacy has made Johnny Cage a star. More important, it will aid him in the battle to come. Storyline Mortal Kombat Before the Mortal Kombat tournament begins, Johnny Cage meets Sonya Blade and tries to hit on her, much to her annoyance. In the first match of the tournament, Johnny is pitted against Reptile, whom he assumes is merely an actor, by Shang Tsung, after making insulting comments regarding Tsung's age. He defeats Reptile, and celebrates his victory by bad-mouthing the other kombatants and flirting with Sonya before being ordered to face Baraka, who he believes is just another actor in make-up. Johnny defeats Baraka and is commanded by Shang Tsung to kill him. Initially taking this as a joke, Johnny, realising that Tsung is serious, refuses to do so. Afterwards, everyone begins to leave and Johnny is approached by Raiden and Liu Kang, who attempt to inform him of what will happen to Earthrealm should they fail to win the tournament. Johnny, however, doesn't believe anything that they say, stating that he is an actor, and only saves the world in movies. He then leaves to catch up to Sonya, in an attempt to ask her out on a date. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Despite his air-headed and superficial demeanor, Johnny Cage is a strong and agile warrior, showing an excellent fighting technique during battle. After long periods of training with various masters of martial arts, Cage himself has acquired mastery of several fighting styles, such as the famous Karate. Although Johnny Cage is a human being, he possesses superhuman powers. According to NetherRealm Studios ''version, Johnny descended from a Mediterranean cult that bred warriors for the gods: warriors with special abilities. One of these is the ability to propel himself forward and increase the strength of his blows. When Cage uses this power, afterimages of a green color are produced. Cage can augment the power of these shadow attacks, which are represented by afterimages of a red color. In addition to these physical shadow abilities, Cage also has the ability to launch blasts of energy. Movelist Special Moves * '''Forceball:' Johnny Cage throws a forceball at his opponent. * High Forceball: Johnny Cage throws a higher version of the Forceball. * Shadow Kick: Johnny Cage rushes over to the opponent with a green-infused kick. * Shadow Punch: Johnny Cage rushes over to his opponent with a green-infused punch. * Shadow Uppercut: Johnny Cage leaps into the air and delivers an uppercut with his elbow, which launches the opponent into the air, leaving a green trail. This can also be used as a breaker attack. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Decap: Johnny Cage delivers a bloody and savage uppercut that tears his opponent's head off. * Torso Rip: Johnny Cage grabs his enemy around the torso and rips their torso off, and throws it to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Johnny Cage shadow kicks into the battlefield and says, “Let’s dance!” Victory Pose Johnny Cage’s sunglasses break apart and gets out another pair of them. After putting them on, he says “Oh yeah.” Endings * Mortal Kombat: ''"With his nearly deceased soul restored, Johnny Cage finds himself fighting alongside his friends once again. This time he seeks revenge against the extermination squad that took his life. But during their battle, Cage learns that if they win against Kahn, his soul will again be deceased when Earth reverts back to normal. Knowing this, the movie star embarks on a one way mission to destroy Shao Kahn. His determination fuels his fellow warriors as they embark on one final onslaught against the evil emperor. The Earth warriors emerge victorious and when the realms revert to their normal state, Cage bids farewell to his comrades as his soul leaves to a higher place."'' Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters